


Steve And The Coffee Maker

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve, being the Man of America that he is, wanted to help out Natasha by making her a coffee but 21st century tech isn't really the super soldier's forte so he gets the reader to help him out ;)





	Steve And The Coffee Maker

**Author's Note:**

> My couples somehow end up making out no matter how much effort I put into writing fluff...

Steve stares at the unfamiliar device placed on the counter in the kitchen of the Avengers tower with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, struggling to analyze which button does this and which does that. So far, he's got nothing.

Natasha told him earlier to get him coffee from the so called "coffee maker" and being the star spangled man he is, he happily agreed to her request despite having no experience with using the said contraption.

  _He's been frozen for 75 years for God’s sake what's he supposed to know about operating 21st century technology!_

The moment Steve was about to leave he catches a glimpse of (Y/N)’s silhouette walking into the kitchen. His salvation has arrived but how could he politely ask her how to use the coffee maker without her condescendingly agreeing to his request? Steve decides to put his pride away and cut to the chase.

“(Y/N), I need you to teach me how to use the coffee maker,” Steve’s words come out in a flurry, making (Y/N)’s face go blank. She starts to giggle which makes Steve look down and blush furiously.

“Oh, Stevie, that was a knee slapper,” (Y/N) starts _howling_ with laughter at his reaction and that's enough to make him look away, clearly ashamed that he doesn't know how to make coffee in the 21st century.

Once she has regained her composure she beckons Steve to go in her direction.

“Okay, Rogers here's the plan,”  She says as she plugs in the device, making it whir to life.

“You're going to man up and learn how to make coffee like a _real_ man of America. Understood?”  She declares with conviction aka with her hands on her hips.

Steve gulps nervously. A real man of America would never get intimidated by a coffee maker _and_ a woman. He fought the Nazis for Christ’s sake but there he was twiddling his thumbs as he attentively listens to (Y/N) who was currently putting in the filter into the maker.

“Then, Steve, you put in the beans in here,” (Y/N) instructs, pointing at the coffee maker’s opening where the filter was placed.

Steve’s shaking hand reaches for the spoon readied in front of him, adding a little too much for one person to drink.

“Are you sure you want Natasha nagging you all night long?” (Y/N) cocks her eyebrow judgmentally at Steve who was giving her the puppy eyes and the pouty lip.

(Y/N) shrugs it off with a scoff and goes to the stove to fetch the now whistling kettle.

Steve stares at (Y/N). His eyes seem to have a spark in them when she's around. There's something about her that makes his mind go blank and choke on his words. He almost laughs at how he reacts when (Y/N) is in his presence. Why is he so intimidated her? Is it the way she walks around the tower with her chin up? She's even more intimidating compared to Natasha but when they're alone together she's this whole new person who giggles shamelessly at his cluelessness.

“Hello? Earth to Steve?” Steve was cut out from his thoughts when (Y/N) waves and snaps her fingers at his face, trying to get his attention focused on her.

“W-what?” Steve trips over his words. _Again._

“I said, this is the last thing you need to do,” She pours the hot water into the transparent mug.

“And then what now?”

(Y/N) puts the kettle down at the sink then walks back to Steve.

“You push this button and you wait for 20 minutes tops. 21st century magic!” (Y/N) looks at Steve, hands on her hips and adds, “See? It's not _that_ hard, right?” Steve scoffs at her mocking tone and rolls his eyes. (Y/N) catches him in the act.

(Y/N) jokingly clutches her chest, acting as if she's been stabbed. Steve stares at her. Questioningly.

“Oh come on, grandpa, don't look at me like that,” (Y/N) playfully boops the soldier’s nose causing his cheeks to heat up right in front of her. (Y/N) chuckles and her response was enough to make Steve feel smaller than he was, he wanted to disappear right there since he couldn't take the embarrassment which (Y/N) was oblivious to.

Steve tries to stray the dead air away by asking, “Is the coffee ready yet?” which (Y/N) said no to. They still had 10 more minutes. 10 more minutes to sit in front of each other uncomfortably.

If (Y/N) wasn't so dense about the whole situation she would've caught up on what was _really_ going on in Steve’s little world. She doesn't seem to realize why Steve was being so shy around her. She simply reckons that he was just ashamed of being frozen for years and not being able to adapt to the 21st century.

If she only knew it was more than that.

The coffee maker’s alarm goes off and Steve goes up to turn it off, remembering the steps (Y/N) had taught him earlier. He switches the button off and pulls the plug from the wall socket. (Y/N) saunters right behind him, tiptoeing to reach for the cupboard where they keep the mugs.

“I know where the mugs are kept, (L/N),” Steve says with a stern voice, turning around as he bores his eyes into hers.

“Sure you do, Rogers,” (Y/N) responds cockily, returning the death glare he was giving her, but with a smirk, not realizing how close they were against each other.

Steve does.

And it makes his poor heart race faster then it never has before. He was struggling to keep his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed, he wanted (Y/N) feel smaller but it looked like he was on the losing side. The man of America’s stance was slowly faltering all thanks to a woman he can't admit his feelings to.

Without any further considerations, Steve attacks (Y/N)’s lips, completely _ravishing_ her. His hands were possessively gripping her hips tightly, keeping her body close to his. (Y/N), on the other hand, reciprocates the kiss and lets her hands tangle in Steve’s blond hair. He whimpers lowly when he feels her tug on his locks which makes him continue his assault on her lips. Steve traces his tongue on (Y/N)’s lips, testing if she will allow him entrance. She happily obliges and lets his tongue discover her pretty mouth.

Right before (Y/N) jumps into Steve’s arms, their impromptu makeout session was interrupted by Tony, Clint, Natasha who were standing at the doorway.

“I told you to make me coffee, Rogers. Not shove your tongue down (L/N)’s throat,” Natasha says with arms crossed.

“Hey, let Capsicle get some at least tonight, sheesh,” Tony says, sipping his scotch. Clint just suppresses the bubbling laughter in him, not wanting to get in the mess the two were already creating.

“Just get your coffee and go, Romanoff, I'm busy.”

(Y/N) and Steve continue to make-out in front of Natasha and Tony which makes them tell both of you to take it to the bedroom instead.

 

Neither of them hesitated.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, my first Steve fluff! Feel free to send my requests since vacation is coming and the writer in me is suddenly alive :) 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S
> 
> I actually don't know how coffee makers work either!


End file.
